A new member
by sesshy's numba1 gurl
Summary: i suck at summaries but here goes nothing. When Kagome returns home her mother insists that her older cousin...Monica must accompany her and the gang on their journey for the jewel shards. Is this a recipe for trouble or will some good come out of this?
1. Monica WHO?

Rated m: For some language and future lemons.

Summary: The gang has been traveling for a while. When Kagome visits her home, her mom tells her that if she wishes to go back her older cousin Monica must join her. Will this decision turn out to be a disaster or will it be for the better. (Story takes place in the past) And Sesshoumaru why are you here? (Monica of course representing me)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters or things in this story including the saiyan part. Except for Monica who I do own. please do not sue.

Chapter one: Monica Who?

Inuyasha and the gang where continuing their journey to find Naraku.

"You guys I got to go home for a while," Kagome announced.

"WHY," Sango exclaimed, "What did Inuyasha do this time?" She asked with concern.

"No it's not him my mom said I have to bring my cousin along with our travels," Kagome explained sighing slightly.

"Is that all?" Sango asked calming down.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha suddenly but in, "Another stupid wench dammit!"

"WATCH IT INUYASHA THATS MY COUSIN YOUR TALKIN ABOUT, she's like my sister," Kagome cried out.

"Well we don't need another you around here," Inuyasha whined.

"Well _YOU_ don't have to worry she's nothing like me, she's taller, older, slightly more mature if I can admit and very talented and beautiful, you'll like her," Kagome giggled.

"Whatever, as long as she doesn't slow us down," Inuyasha reasoned.

"O she wont she's very powerful. Part sayain, a race built to destroy, and part human. She is very kindhearted only bad when she needs to be but is always one her guard. She can protect herself, definitely," Kagome said.

She described her cousin with such pride. She unfortunately lied she was actually part saiyan and demon which she did not want to mention. She knew Inuyasha would smell her demon scent, But she couldn't help it she was extremely proud of her cousin.

"Anyway, " She exclaimed jumping out of her thoughts, "I'm going to go get her so be nice, especially you Inuyasha," She added whole-heartedly. And with that she jumped through the well engulfed by blue light.

AT KAGOME'S HOUSE.

"MOM, MONICA, SOUTA, GRAMPA, IM BACK!" Kagome exclaimed running and screaming though the house

"Kagome!" Monica shouted with excitement. "I'm ready to go."

"Cool! Let me just grab a few things and we'll be on our way!" She said while heading upstairs to hers and Monica's room.

"Hey Monica what did you bring?" she asked while staring at their half empty room in astonishment.

"Clothes my portable boom box cause I have to practice dancing and a lot of shoes, o, and food." She added giggling.

Of course! Kagome remembered. Monica's a dancer she has to have a change of cloths and a boom box. Monica was a talented singer and dancer. She'd been on TV an everything. She was famous in Kagome's eyes.

"Did you bring all your cds?" Kagome asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course," Monica exclaimed looking at her shocked.

"And an extra pair of batteries?" Kagome asked also knowing this answer.

"O shit I forgot!" She whined as she dropped the bag and ran upstairs.

"MONICA WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Kagome's mother scolded from the other room.

"Sorry Auntie," She yelled while heading up the stairs.

Kagome smiled at being given the honor of introducing her older cousin (by a year) to the group. When Monica came back she had, yet again, changed her outfit. She now sported a pink tang top that showed a little of her tight stomach. Written in a darker pink on the shirt were the words 'don't mess'. With that she wore tight blue jeans that clinged at her hips and waist presenting a tight fit. She finished the look with a pair of shaqs.

"Nice!" Was Kagome's compliment to her cousin's change. Deep inside she new Monica didn't need the fancy clothes, she was beautiful. She had waist length black hair with red streaks, not that noticeable. She was heir to the eastern throne, which was represented by the red star on her forehead and the read streaks on each side of her face, also on her arms. She had red nails and stood 5, 5 with a lean body and long legs. She also had almond shaped hazel eyes and long eyelashes. She also had a black tail with red streaks but was only noticeable during battle. Her complexion was tan Hispanic looking since she was born in Puerto Rico and brought to live with her after her parents died. She was supermodel material. (A/n more about her appearance in battle later) She had also attached two swords to her belt, Meneluia (men-a-lu-ia) and Menesiaga, her two favorite swords. They attached to her belt that had a diamond M in the middle standing for her name.

"Common Kagome, don't you have to hurry," She asked excitedly. (A/n in this fan fic Kaggs is 16 Monica 17, I don't know how old she would be in demon standards maybe 100 or so, and everyone else's age, who cares)

"Yea you're right" Kagome answered worried. They ran too the well and within two seconds were engulfed by the same blue light.

A/N: HEYY this is my first fan fic please review I really want to keep writing. But only if you guys like it. No flames please. But I just need advice lol. I LOVE MY FANS!!

Kim


	2. Nice to meet you too, or is it

Thanks for the review lil inu I needed one at least lol. Glad you like it. This chappies about meeting Monica and how everyone reacts to her. Hope you like it,

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters or things in this story including the saiyan part. Except for Monica who I do own. please do not sue

Chapter two: Nice to meet you(or is it)

Inuyasha and the group saw the well shine blue and then saw two figures step out of the well.

"Here we are Monica!" Kagome exclaimed. "Welcome to feudal Japan!"

"Its just a forest Kagome," Monica stated sounding slightly disappointed.

"This is just the beginning of it Monica," Kagome said. At that moment Inuyasha and the gang appeared. Monica was taken aback by their sudden appearance and took a step back.

"Its ok Monica these are my friends," Kagome explained cheerfully. Instantly Monica relaxed and smiled.

"Hey Kagome your back," Sango bellowed. Walking towards her to give her a hug. "Is this Monica?" She asked holding out her hand for a handshake.

"Yea, I'm Monica," She replied.

"O, Well I'm Sango, I hope you don't mind me asking but are you a demon,"

"Yes," she replied, "I am ½ demon 1/3 sayain and 1/6 human," Monica stated proudly.

"Kagome you didn't tell us that!" Inuyasha exclaimed almost instantly.

"I didn't think you'd mind," She said lying through her ass.

"Feh," He replied obviously pissed from the withheld information. Then Miroku came running to her. He grabbed her hand asking "Will you bear my child," Monica did not get to reply because within two seconds the lecherous monk had a bump on his head.

"Ignore him," Sango stated, "He's a pervert."

"Well Kagome told me about a lecherous Monk," She said giggling. Next Shippou came running and jumped into Kagome's outstretched arms. "Hi Mama," he said excitedly.

"Aww he's soo cute," Monica cooed "Hi I'm Monica," She added.

"Hi," Shippo replied. "Are you my new auntie," He asked shyly.

"I guess you could say that she," She replied. "O goodie!" He yelped, giving her a hug. "Your pretty and you smell nice," Shippou exclaimed. Monica's cheeks darkened and she murmured a thank you.

"I'm gonna start dinner," Kagome informed them and then walked off.

"Hey you don't talk to much do you?" Monica asked Inuyasha as soon as everybody had left. He was now perched on a branch of one of the trees. All she got in return was a grumble.

"Nice to meet you too," She exclaimed in frustration leaving. The truth was Inuyasha was shy. She was extremely pretty and Kagome was right he did like her. He cursed his stupidity as he heard Kagome yelling that dinner was ready. Monica arrived before Inuyasha mumbling about him being a jerk.

"What did he do," Kagome asked angrily. Could Inuyasha be already stirring up trouble with her cousin?

"Nothing, and that's the problem he's completely ignoring me, God knows I don't like to be ignored," She stated in an annoyed tone.

"O Monica that's just the way he is give him time, although I think he needs more than time, maybe a pill or maybe the got a patch for what he got!" She added almost dying with laughter. Monica joined in her laughter. Then Inuyasha walked in. They instantly stopped their laughter stuffing food in their mouths so they'd have and excuse not to talk if he asked them questions, although he didn't and simply took his place to eat.

During the dinner there would be constant giggles between Monica and Kagome. The dinner ended and Sango, Monica, Kagome, and Shippou said they were going to the hot springs. Before they left Miroku asked for a hug from Monica to apologize for his behavior earlier. She agreed. He wrapped his arms around her back. The unsuspecting Monica didn't notice the pervert move his hands lower rubbing her but. She suddenly shrieked and Inuyasha came outside of the hut.

"O COME ON MIROKU SHE JUST GOT HERE AND NOW YOU'RE GROPING HER, WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN," He exclaimed, hitting the monk in the head. Inuyasha was also slightly jealous that the Monk was already hugging Monica and gaining her trust while he had barely even talked to her. Miroku plunged to the ground.

"What's the deal," Miroku asked in an annoyed tone.

"You were being a pervert, that's the deal!" Inuyasha said trying to calm down.

"Doesn't mean you have to hit me since when do you care!" He snapped back.

"…" Inuyasha said nothing simply turned and walked to the tree. On that count the girls turned around and continued walking to the hot springs. When they got there Monica immediately stripped her clothes, not being shy, and jumped in. The steamy water felt good against her sweaty skin. She reached for her bag taking out her shampoo and soap. She used the scented dove bar and then used the strawberry shampoo in her hair. Then she dunked her head under water rinsing the shampoo and replacing it with the conditioner. When they finished bathing they returned to camp. While they were gone…

FLASHBACK

"Inuyasha seriously why did you hit me… you were jealous YOU LIKE MONICA!" the Monk guessed.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled. "That is none of your concern, just don't touch her," he added possessively.

"Why not?" Miroku said trying his luck. It was like playing with fire and he was about to get burned.

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TOO!" he finally exclaimed tired of the endless conversation which he planned to end. He jumped to a higher branch and turned his back. Miroku decided to leave the hanyou to his own thoughts.

END FLASHBACK

When the girls and Shippou returned the monk was asleep and Inuyasha was no where to be found (or at least seen.) The girls settled for bed and Inuyasha watched Monica with intent eyes watching everything she did in fascination.

SO WHAT DO YA THINK. Hope you like it. Its pretty long it think love you for reviewing srry it took so long to update love you guys

kim


	3. saved by sesshy

Thanks for the few reviews that I got. Sesshy's coming in now YEA!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue.

Chapter 3: Saved by Sesshy

ENJOY!

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He was very frustrated at the moment.

"WHAT!" She yelled back.

"Wake up Monica we have to go," He almost whined.

"Fine," She answered. Kagome stood up and walked to Monica. She observed her peaceful face before gently shaking her.

"Monica…" She whispered soothingly.

"Mmm" She murmured in response.

"Monica… wake up" Kagome whispered at little louder this time.

"Ok!" She responded now pretty much fully awake. She got up and went outside to see Inuyasha. She then ran over to him.

"Inuyasha I really need to bathe," She whined " PLEASE!" Before he could answer she hugged him and pecked him on the cheek. The feel of her warm breasts against his chest drove him crazy. For him, the moment was over all to soon. Before he knew it she had grabbed her bag with her things in it and was running towards the spring. Inuyasha merely sighed not understanding what he felt for her, he was sure he loved Kagome but Monica was different. Kagome just stared her anger flaring. Inuyasha ignored her gaze shrugging and jumping back into a tree.

Elsewhere…

Monica quickly shed her clothes and stepped into the warm water. She sighed in content. The water was perfect. She eventually fell asleep never noticing the golden eyes (that where not Inuyashas!) watching her.

WITH INUYASHA

"WHATS TAKING MONICA SOO LONG!" Inuyasha screamed in frustration.

"I don't know," Kagome responded worry evident in her voice.

"I'm going to find her," He said before taking of towards her scent. When he saw her naked and sleeping in the spring he blushed. He then tapped her shoulder causing her to switch positions so her breasts were now exposed. Inuyasha's blush deepened. Monica's eyes slowly fluttered open. She then remembered where she was and sniffed the air, which told her Inuyasha was behind her and very aroused.

"Inuyasha," She said a little confused "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Sorry," He said quickly turning around. "Um… you were taking a while so I came to get you," He answered nervously.

"Thanks for worrying about me. Sorry I took so long I fell asleep," Monica apologized while getting dressed. When the rustle of clothes finally stopped Inuyasha turned around. Monica was wearing a camouflage cap that matched her camouflage capris. She also wore a pair of white k-swiss and a white beater that exposed some of her stomach. She picked up her bag and walked over to Inuyasha who was almost drooling.

"Come on Inuyasha, where late," She exclaimed.

"Yea" He said snapping out of his daze. "Hey what happened to your ankle," he asked.

"O, I sprained it on the way over here, its nothing," she replied waving her hand as if to dismiss it. But Inuyasha was having none of that.

"Get on my back," He almost ordered. He knew she would try to argue so he ran over to her picking her bridal style and racing back to camp. Still missing the golden eyes.

"INUYASHA, I said I'm fine!" Monica screeched.

"Kaede will be the judge of that," he answered. Monica could only sigh and relax in his arms closing her eyes for a few minutes.

When they reached the camp after a few minutes, Inuyasha practically dragged Monica to Kaede.

"Kaede!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "She hurt her ankle and now she's being a bitch about it," He proclaimed.

"Let me see it," Kaede announced moving towards the stubborn Monica. "O, its not very good, ye will have to take it easy for a few days," Kaede informed her. Monica grunted and folded her arms in response.

Later on that evening Monica and Kagome announced that they wanted to go to the ocean and watch the sunset. Before Inuyasha could say anything both girls had rushed and changed it to bikinis. All Inuyasha could do was stare with his mouth agape. Miroku was drooling, literally. Since Monica's ankle was hurt Inuyasha had the pleasure of hoisting her on his back with her smooth slender legs around his waist, he was in heaven.

They landed on a cliff, which was over an ocean. Above it was a perfect view of the sunset. Monica sighed moving to the edge of the cliff and lying down. Suddenly a demon emerged from the forest behind them. It was purple with spikes on its back. Just UGLY AS HELL!

"I have been ordered by Naraku to take the girl," He yelled pointing to Monica. Monica was _VERY_ confused.

"Monica get behind me," Inuyasha ordered. He felt the need to protect though she was strong. Monica began running behind Inuyasha when the demon attacked her knocking her unconscious.

"MONICA!" She heard Inuyasha scream before she blacked out. The demon and Inuyasha began fighting while Kagome ran over to help Monica but before she got there the demon accidentally kicked Monica causing her to fall plunging towards the depths of the sea. But before she landed a flash of white was seen by all and Monica was in they arms of (A/N MY BELOVED) Sesshoumaru …

So wat you think PLEASE REVIEW ITS GETTING GOOD RIGHT! Lol. Love you guys

KIM


	4. Meeting Sesshy

U guys I have no way to say how sorry I am for talking so long to update. I just got so wrapped up in school work scared about failing (I'm not doing so well) but I promise there will be more updates to come right after this. Thanx for sticking around this chapter focuses with Sesshy and Monica. And what does Naraku want with Monica?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue. But I do own Monica!

Sesshoumaru stared down at the girl in his arms. He had been watching her from a far and she intrigued him. She seemed loving and caring and would make a great mother for Rin. Not to mention her beauty was unmistakable. He would have to learn more about her. She smelt divine but not human. He smelt demon on her but what was this other smell? He would find out soon enough. He guessed she was from the future like the weird Miko judging from her clothing or lack of it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when she began to stir. She opened her hazel eyes to meet his golden ones. She was about to scream when he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't you dare scream," He said rather intimidating. She frantically nodded her head, eyes containing fear.

Sesshoumaru could smell that fear on her and calmly stated, "Do not be scared I do not wish to harm you. I saved you when you fell of a cliff. One of Naraku 's stupid minions doing," He added his eyes flashing red. Monica blinked hard trying to recall what happened and what Sesshoumaru was speaking of. Then it came back to her Inuyasha screaming her name and her blacking out.

"Who are you?" She asked, noticing how much he resembled Inuyasha. She could tell that he was a dog demon and perhaps related to Inuyasha.

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands, also Inuyasha's half-brother," He added with disgust.

"That explains it!" She responded.

"And you are?" He asked.

"I am Monica, I am from 500 years into future, Kagome's cousin, and heir to the eastern thrown," She stated proudly. Even in her current predicament her pride showed through.

"Interesting," He responded landing. "We will stop here from the night, you need time to recuperate," He stated blankly. "So since you are heir to the eastern throne you must be demon," He added.

"Yes I am dog demon but I am not an inu-youki (a/n sp?). I am part sayain(sp?) a race built to destroy but I have not chosen that path. I have been raised mostly on my demon side." She finished. He simply nodded. Obviously he had gotten more than enough information.

"I will go find us food," He said. Monica nodded and he got up disappearing in the darkness. Although it was dark she was not scared. A broken ankle did not make her any weaker.

She suddenly sensed a presence. She looked around and stood up, still in a bikini.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" She taunted smiling knowing that whatever it was wouldn't stand a chance against her.

"You look absolutely divine," The presence whispered in her ear. She took a quick swipe and hit air.

Growing frustrated she yelled, "Stop playing games and show you face you coward!"

"Very well then have it you way," The voice growled coming from the shadows and aiming to swipe her in the face. Suspecting that move she ducked and kicked him in the balls. The figure roared angrily falling to the ground. The face came into view and Monica quirked an eyebrow at the unfamiliar face. Then the demon slapped her in the face making her fall back a couple feet.

Wiping the blood from her jaw she whispered words of warning, "Do not test my patience I am stronger than I look," The demon simply laughed.

"Look why don't you just be a good girl and let me have my way with you," he laughed flashing a fang.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" She yelled hurting his sensitive ears.

"Ok bitch I like it rough," He said smiling and jumping to attack her.

"Claws of steel!" She yelled in fury giving him a swipe of her claws. He screamed falling back but quickly catching his balance.

"You will pay for that bitch I will fuck you till you bleed," He said smiling sickly. He leaped forward throwing her down and pinned her underneath him.

"Get off me you sick bastard HELP!" she yelled, "LORD SESSHOUMARU!"

"Bitch shut up!" The demon growled tying up her hands and ripping off her clothes. Tears began to spill down her cheeks although she was not a virgin (neither a whore) she didn't want her second time like this. She screamed hoping that it would not be in vain as the demon back handed her and brutally kissed her.

The scream was lucky enough to reach Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears. 'Monica' he thought to him self. He took of at the speed of light in the direction of Monica's voice. If anything were to happen to her he would never forgive him self.

(A/n) So watcha think? Again I apologize for not updating! You think you can forgive me! **SMILE **lol anyway PLEASE REVIEW. There's many more updates to come but only if you review! NO FLAMES PLEASE! Luv you guys!

Kim


	5. Can you be my new mommy?

(A/n) I told you guys I'd stick to it this time aren't you proud of me (smile) lol. I my creative juices are flowing again and I'm writing so many chapters. But I need you guys to read them! I hope you guys are liking it cause it's gonna keep getting better. Stay tuned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the part about sayain from dragon ball z. I do own Monica though!

Chapter 5: Can you be my new mommy?

Upon hearing Monica's cry for help Sesshoumaru was now running in the direction of her voice. Everything had now become a blur of red and his eyes were bleeding red.

When he reached his destination he saw Monica tied up cheeks tear stained and eyes bleeding red. Her mind was a haze of red and she couldn't think straight she could not let this happen AGAIN! (Her first time was rape! So sad).

Sesshoumaru lunged at the unsuspecting demon effectively knocking him off her. With one swipe of his claws he slit his throat and tossed the corpse aside. As he eyes returned to their normal beautiful gold he untied Monica. As soon as the chains fell of she literally threw her self in his arms, not caring that she was naked, and cried. Not knowing what to do he simply cooed her to sleep has he often did to Rin, whispering words of comfort and telling her it would be all right. She eventually fell asleep in his arms. (a/n how cute right!)

Monica woke up the next morning to see Sesshoumaru sleeping. She noticed that she was in a kimono that was quite elegant. _He must have bought it from a market while I was asleep, _she thought blushing as she remembered how she threw herself in his arms naked. Turning her attention back to Sesshomaru she observed him. He looked so innocent and rather peaceful when he slept, nothing like the ruthless killer he was. She took this time to observe his pale face and features. His demon markings where much like her own except for the blue crescent moon on his forehead and the purple color of the two markings on each cheek. He truly was flawless. She loved his long silver hair. O how she wanted to touch it but refrained from doing so. She looked at the sliver fury thing that rested on his shoulder. _Must be his tail_, she thought to her self. She lightly touched it. The fur was so soft. Relaxing once again in his arms she felt his rock hard chest and abs underneath her. Gods he was unbelievably sexy. She blushed as he stirred.

When Sesshoumaru woke up he looked at the girl in his arms who was looking out in the distance.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered softly. Sesshoumaru liked the way his name rolled off her tongue.

"Yes," he responded.

"Will you let me go back to my friends soon?" she asked.

"Yes but there is someone I would like you to meet first. Then I will gladly escort you back," he stated.

"Thank you for saving me," she said quietly.

"Think nothing of it," He said calmly. She simply nodded her head in understanding.

He gently hoisted her onto his back and they headed in the direction where he had left Rin and Jaken.

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha growled. He was furious that instead of looking for Monica they where sitting around at Kaedes hut. According to Kagome, Monica was a smart strong girl and would be back soon. She also reassured him that Sesshoumaru saved her so he obviously would not harm her.

Inuyasha was not so certain. Either way they continued they're hunt for the shards. Inuyasha said that if he smelt Monica anywhere they would head in that direction and all agreed. It had been almost two days and everyone missed Monica, the shining star.

They finally stopped to rest and Kagome did nothing but cry in the corner. She missed her cousin greatly. She was more than just her cousin, she was he best friend, idol, and like a sister to her. She silently cursed her foolish tears knowing that Monica was still alive and well. She did not feel the pulling at her soul that she often did when Monica was in trouble. She smiled, they would find her soon enough.

Back with Monica…

They had been traveling for some hours now when a clearing came into sight. She saw two figures. One looked like a child and the other was short and stubby like a toad. Upon nearing the clearing she saw that the child was short with long brown hair and chocolate eyes wearing and orange kimono.

The little girl turned around and seeing them and ran over.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru!" She shrieked excitedly running over to him and attaching her self to his leg.

"Yes Rin," He said coolly.

"Rin missed you!" She exclaimed with happiness "And Jaken is being mean," She added.

"This Sesshoumaru missed Rin too," He said ruffling her hair a little. He slowly let Monica down being careful of her broken ankle.

"Pretty lady are you ok!" Rin she gasped worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine, just a bad ankle," She said smiling at the girl. "Nothing to worry about," She added reassuringly.

"Who are you?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm Monica, I am from the future and Lord Sesshoumaru saved me when I almost died, he wanted me to meet you, I presume," She said looking at Sesshoumaru questioningly. He nodded.

"O, well you're very pretty can you be Rin's new mommy!" She asked excitedly.

"Um… thank you, sure I guess so! But I'm sorry that I won't be able to stay for long, but as your mommy I'll always come and visit!" She said smiling.

"YAY!" Rin yelled flashing a toothy grin. "So what do you wanna do mommy?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know do you want me to give you a bath?" She asked.

"SURE! Bath's are fun!" Rin shrieked jumping for joy. "Common I'll take you to the spring," She said grabbing her new mommy's hand and dragging her to the spring. Monica looked back at Sesshoumaru who nodded before taking off with Rin.

The great Dog demon sighed before relaxing under a tree and closing his eyes. All the while Jaken stared at him questioningly.

At the springs Monica proceeded to wash the dirt out of Rin's hair.

"So mommy do you like Lord Sesshoumaru," Monica almost choked on air at that question.

"Why do you ask Rin?"

"Well he is very pretty and so are you and you guys can make pretty babies!" She exclaimed, that time Monica did choke on air.

"That's a nice thought Rin but I don't think that's gonna happen. See I have to go back to my friends and help them find the jewel shards. So I wouldn't see you guys that much," She explained to the young girl.

"O," Rin responded sadly.

"Ok Rin go under," Monica ordered. The young girl quickly ducked under and came back up just as quickly.

"Good, now here are your clothes. Lets head back to Sesshoumaru," She said.

"Ok!" Rin said happily.

"I don't think so," Came a deep voice that sent shivers up Monica's spine. She quickly pushed Rin behind her.

Haha haha you get a cliffy! Muahahhaha! Lol. So who's that mysterious voice? Stay tuned to find out! No flames please! Please review common.. for mee (puppy dog face)

Kim


	6. Monica’s wrath, A flame is Born

A/n I hope you enjoyed this last to chapters!! In this chapter Monica shows her true battle skills and unleashes her wrath on an unlucky demon!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters besides Monica. Please don't sue!

_Recap:_

"_Good, now here are your clothes. Lets head back to Sesshoumaru," She said._

_"Ok!" Rin said happily._

"I don't think so," Came a deep voice that sent shivers up Monica's spine. She quickly pushed Rin behind her.

Chapter 6: Monica's wrath Unleashed, A flame is Born

"Show your self!" Monica screamed tired of hearing mysterious voices.

"Alright then," The demon responded rather obediently and emerged from the bushes.

Monica instantly recognized the ugly demon from the cliff. "So you're the one that knocked me unconscious and kicked me off a cliff nearly killing me, good work," She said sarcastically.

" Yes Milady, I am sorry," The demon cried bowing at her feet.

"You better be, now what do you want with my pup and I," She growled referring to Rin.

"I have been ordered by my master, Naraku, to take you to him," The demon responded.

"Over my dead body!" She yelled angrily.

"Then I am sorry Milady but I must take you by force!" The demon growled and lunged at her.

The sudden need to protect Rin emerged and she pushed the girl aside taking a fierce blow to the jaw. Monica took a bad fall landing on her already injured ankle.

"Mommy!" Rin cried running to Monica. Hearing her child's voice she forced her self up and spit out some blood.

"Hide Rin! Mommy will be ok," She said smiling at her. Rin nodded and ran to hide behind a tree. Monica knew that she would protect the girl with her life just as Sesshoumaru would. It was times like this when she wished she had her two beloved swords, Meneluia and Menesiaga. They would make killing the demon so much easier but for now she would have to rely on her physical ability and brute strength.

The demon lunged again but this time Monica was ready. She gracefully back flipped kicking the demon in the jaw in the process and landed lightly. Rin silently cheered for her mommy as she watched her in awe.

The demon growled disgustingly never noticing Monica's change in aura and physical appearance. An energy wrapped around her and her whole body pulsed vibrant red. Her hair changed a flamy red color and her eyes bled. Her demon markings glowed and her fangs elongated, as did her claws which where blood red. As a result of the pulsing demonic energy her outfit also changed. She now wore red boots and red shorts with a black tank top. Her tail emerged, black with a red tip, and limply fell down behind her.

Yes, she was the element of fire, flaming red fire like her personality. She shook her head waving the red hair in her face and growled in approval. She loved this battle form.

The demon looked her over in pure shock and fear. He had no idea of the damage she could inflict in this from and did not want to. Before he could say "SHIT!" she yelled out an attack, "FLAMES OF FURRY!" and ignited a fire in her hand hurling it his way. He tried to run but no luck, the whole area he stood in was now engulfed in flames and he stood in the middle of them.

The demon watched as she stepped through the flames with not so much as a flinch and walked in front of him. With a quick "CLAWS OF STEEL!" attack he shrieked and stumbled back. She laughed wickedly. In this form she was so alive, almost as if she had an alter ego. She kicked him with her boots and he fell into the flames screaming.

Monica calmly walked up to him and knelt down beside him.

"Now I have to decide whether to let you burn in the flames or just beat you to a pulp," She said casually. "But I am in the mood for blood," She growled smirking.

She began to slash marks all over his chest and neck and licked the blood of her hands.

"Hmm not the best but it'll do," She said coolly before stepping on his neck with her stiletto heel boots (A/n hot!!) and snapping his neck.

"Die," She whispered in a commanding tone and the flames died down. She signed and the demonic energy left her along with the flamy hair, clothes, blood red eyes, and tail.

She relaxed slightly before softly calling out Rin's name.

"Mommy!" Rin cried running up to her and jumping into her arms, "You beat him up good!" She exclaimed all smiles.

"Thank you!" Monica said proudly. "Now common, lets go before Lord Fluffy has a fit," She said rolling her eyes. Rin giggled at the new name.

Yes yes, poor Sesshy was worried out of his mind, although he would not show it through his cold mask. His fear quickly eased when he felt Monica's presence nearing.

With his mask back in place he coolly asked what took so long.

"Awe, was Lord Sesshy worried!" She mocked receiving a cold glare. She laughed and responded, "If you must know, some ugly demon sent by Naraku tried to kidnap me!" She watched as Sesshy's eyes flashed worry for a second. "But I was having none of that and had fun killing him. Besides my youkai (sp) was thirsty for blood," Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. "But he did a number to my broken ankle," She added with a growl in annoyance. "But I'll be fine my demon side should heal it in a couple of days."

Sesshoumaru nodded again.

"Be up early tomorrow to cook for Rin and get her ready for our journey to my brother and his companions," He stated.

Monica could only nod before settling in beside Rin and kissing the already sleeping girl gently on her forehead.

A/n Soo good enough chapter? You finally got to see Monica in action without her getting pinned down or kicked of a cliff! Lol. Please leave me reviews and tell me what you think. In the next chapter Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha square off over Mo (Monica). Can't wait REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, Did I mentions REVIEW! Love you guys!

Kim


	7. Overprotective Inuyasha!

A/N Special thanks to Kenshin-gotenks for reviewing. Yes I will definitely keep writing, isn't this proof!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters neither do I own the sayian part. I do own Monica! Please don't sue!

_Recap:_

"_Awe, was Lord Sesshy worried!" She mocked receiving a cold glare. She laughed and responded, "If you must know, some ugly demon sent by Naraku tried to kidnap me!" She watched as Sesshy's eyes flashed worry for a second. "But I was having none of that and had fun killing him. Besides my youkai (sp) was thirsty for blood," Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. "But he did a number to my broken ankle," She added with a growl in annoyance. "But I'll be fine my demon side should heal it in a couple of days."_

_Sesshoumaru nodded again._

_"Be up early tomorrow to cook for Rin and get her ready for our journey to my brother and his companions," He stated._

_Monica could only nod before settling in beside Rin and kissing the already sleeping girl on gently on her forehead._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Overprotective Inuyasha!

The next morning Monica awoke early as told by Sesshoumaru. Yawning quietly she rolled over and looked at a sleeping Rin. O how she dreaded having to wake her up. She looked so peacefully. With a finally sigh she gently tapped the girl.

"Rin, its Mommy please wake up we have to get ready," she whispered.

"Why Mommy, ready for what?" she asked sleepily.

"To take Mommy back to her friends," she responded sadly.

"But why Mommy why can't you stay here!" she whined a little.

"Because Mommy has a little cousin and a nephew to protect as well as friends to help," Monica responded remembering her friends that she had slowly begun to miss.

"Ok Mommy, but you promised to visit," Rin cried.

"Yes and I never brake a promise," she reminded told her smiling and ruffling the girl's hair. "Now common, up up up," she added tickling Rin. Rin instantly burst into a fit of giggles making Monica stop and shush her to remind her that Sesshoumaru and Jaken were still sleeping. Picking the girl up she took her to the springs to bathe.

While Rin bathed Monica stood nearby reminding her to hurry. After Rin was done Monica took her out and dried her. Then she gave her kimono that she had washed earlier. Putting Rin on her back they left in search off food.

Seeing an unsuspecting deer she placed Rin on the ground and told her not to move. With a swift 'CLAWS OF STEEL!' attack she quickly killed the deer and skinned it. Picking it up she ran to a near by stream to wash away the blood. She hated killing animals but when it came to survival there was no other way. She easily knocked down some trees and cut them for firewood with a knife Sesshoumaru had given her the night before. She picked up both things and headed for the direction she had left Rin.

Finding the girl close by, she handed her some firewood to lessen the load and they headed back to Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

When they arrived they saw Sesshoumaru awake and staring into the distance. He heard them approaching and turned towards them.

"Good morning Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried running to him and hugging him. He lightly hugged her back and responded, "Good morning Rin,"

Acknowledging Monica he said good morning to her.

"Good morning," She responded rather shyly looking into his eyes, Gods they were beautiful. Turning around with a slight blush she put down the firewood and walked over to him.

"When do we leave Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"After breakfast," He responded detaching Rin from him and walking over to start the fire.

"Please let me," Monica said stopping him. She touched the wood and a beautiful fire started right before their eyes.

"Wow mommy!" Rin exclaimed, "That was so cool how'd u do that!"

"Have you forgotten already little one! Remember when I battled that evil man and beat him up reaaal good?"

"Yea I remember and then your hair turned red and so did your eyes you got a lot stronger. And you had a fluffy tail like Lord Sesshoumaru's only it was a different color, and your claws and fangs got longer, and your clothes changed all by themselves and you had a demonic energy except it wasn't evil, and you made a fire without even setting a spark and it didn't even burn you!" she exclaimed leaving her breathless and Sesshoumaru and Monica surprised.

"Yes, you see Mommy can change and what you saw that day was a different form of mommy. That was Mommy when she was in battle and she set the fire w/o a spark because mommy is the element of fire!" Monica explained.

"O my gosh! Wow Mommy you're amazing. I couldn't ask for a better mommy!" Rin cried with big brown eyes and tackled her Mommy in a bear hug.

"Thank you sweetie," She whispered in her struggle to breath because Rin was hugging her so tight.

"Well, I must say I am impressed," Sesshoumaru stated blankly. Monica smiled lightly muttered a thank you which Sesshoumaru easily picked up with his demon hearing.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I didn't think I would ever have to reveal that form. But little 'open my mouth and tell all' here told didn't she," she teased ruffling Rin's hair and smiling. Rin giggled at her new nickname.

Sesshoumaru lightly smirked before picking up the deer and taking out toujkin (A/N I know I spelt it sooo wrong if somebody knows how it's really spelt pleasee tell me lol) and cutting the deer into pieces. He then picked them up with the sword and put them in front of the fire to cook.

After about 10 minutes the meat was roasted and Monica gladly passed a piece to everyone but Sesshoumaru who refused. Monica remembered that he was a demon and did not need to eat everyday like she did. Because she was part sayain eating everyday was a necessity. Although that was a disadvantage she could care less because she loved being a sayain and loved eating. Being a sayain gave her powers that humans, demons, and hanyous, could only dream of. That brought a smile to her face because no one here had seen all of her sayain powers so she still had many surprises in store for them.

During they're breakfast Rin came up with and idea.

"Mommy Rin wants to live with you!" she exclaimed startling Monica.

"Well Rin, I would let you but Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are not the best of friends," she said.

"O yea," Rin said sadly.

"And plus you can't leave Sesshoumaru and Jaken all alone!" Monica reminded her.

"O my gosh you're right, Lord Sesshoumaru would be lost without Rin!" she exclaimed dramatically making Monica laugh knowing that Sesshoumaru could here everything they where saying. He cast them a look and they both looked away before bursting into a fit of giggles. After the laughter subsided and they finished eating Sesshoumaru walked over to the two.

"Is your ankle ok to run on?" He asked Monica who shook her head.

"Well then you can ride on Ah-Un with Rin," He said walking away. Monica rolled her eyes. She was hoping that would give her a chance to ride with Sesshoumaru but ridding with her new daughter would be just as good.

Sesshoumaru whistled and a large two-headed dragon emerged from the forest making Monica gasp in surprise. She watched as Rin followed Sesshoumaru over to the dragon and dragged her along.

"Don't be scared Mommy, it won't hurt you," Rin said smiling. Monica nodded and watched as Sesshoumaru picked the girl up and put her on the beast. She jumped and blushed a little as she felt his warm arms around her waist lifting her onto the beast. Once both of them were on the dragon Rin spoke.

"Ah-Un this is Monica, she is Rin's new Mommy and she's very nice!" she exclaimed. The dragon nodded its approval.

"Ah-Un," Sesshoumaru said instantly drawing the two-headed dragons attention. "Follow me wherever I go but don't go to fast because of Monica's ankle," Sesshoumaru ordered and with that he took off with Ah-Un and Jaken following closely.

After about two hours Monica caught Inuyasha's scent in the air.

"Sesshoumaru I smell Inuyasha that way," she yelled pointing to her left.

"I do too," He responded taking off in the direction of his scent.

Meanwhile…

The group had been traveling in search of the jewel shards when Inuyasha caught Monica's and Sesshoumaru's scent in the air and suddenly took off, with Kagome on his back, in the direction of their scents.

"Inuyasha where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"I smell Monica and Sesshoumaru this way," he yelled back running as fast as he could to a clearing.

When they reached the clearing they heard Monica's voice.

"Kaggs!" She yelled at the top of her lungs jumping off the dragon, running full speed towards her cousin, and forgetting about her broken ankle crashing into Kagome.

"Mo!" she cried hugging her tightly as they both fell down. "O my Gosh! I thought you would never come back you scared the shit out of me!" she yelled and suddenly hit her.

"OW! What was that for!" she screamed.

"For scaring the shit out of me!" Kagome replied.

"Um who's the big cousin here?" she asked sarcastically.

"O sorry, I'm sounding like mom again aren't I,"

"Yea, know this," she replied and both girls laughed. Suddenly Inuyasha ran up to her ruining the moment.

"Monica are you ok. O my Gosh, look at your ankle it's more swollen that it as before!" he exclaimed.

"Really Inuyasha, I'm fine-"

"No your not! See I knew you would hurt her I knew we couldn't trust you!" Inuyasha said screaming at Sesshoumaru who gave him a cold glare.

"Inuyasha he didn't hurt me, some other demon did and I beat him up good I'm fine!" she cried out in protest.

"Really Inuyasha, for God's sake she's a big girl she can handle her self!" Kagome yelled.

"Yea well whatever. Look she has a bruise on her chin too. Damn you Sesshoumaru!" He said tilting her chin up.

"Look Inuyasha you need to calm your ass before I put my foot up it!" She said threatening him.

"You can't because of your ankle! He probably tried to hold you hostage for the tetsiaga(A/N know terrible spelling of the damn sword lol once again if you know tell me) !" he exclaimed drawing his sword and stepping into battle stance.

Seeing where this was headed Monica stepped in-between the two.

"Common you guys please don't do this, not over something so stupid!" she yelled trying to reason with the hardheaded hanyou. No such luck.

"No Monica!" he said pushing her aside.

"You no what Inuyasha, do what you want!" she screamed in anger.

She suddenly ran over to Sesshoumaru and embraced him, which made everyone gasp and Sesshoumaru's eyes widen for a second before returning the hug. Inuyasha growled possessively watching the scene in awe.

"Thank you for saving my life twice," she whispered so softly not even Inuyasha could hear.

"I already told you to think nothing of it," He said calmly stroking her hair and breathing in her scent. She nodded but buried her head deeper in his chest and cried.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining you clothes is just… I'm gonna miss you," she exclaimed.

"Shhh its ok, I will miss you too," he said before leaning to her ear and whispering. "But I hope we will meet again on better circumstances," Which made her blush and shudder.

"Of course," she responded. He nodded and let go.

On that count she ran over to Rin and picked her up holding her close.

"Rin will miss you Mommy!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy will miss Rin too," she said kissing her on the nose. "But Mommy will see you soon," That made Rin smile and she let go.

"Bye Mommy," she whispered.

"Bye Koi," She responded smiling and patting her on the head. And with that Sesshoumaru and Rin walked away and Monica smiled after them wiping the tears from her eyes. Kagome ran over to her and held her close as she cried on her shoulder and everyone else stared in mild shock.

A/N such a kawaii(cute) chapter don't you think! My next chapter is full of drama and tears. It's even sadder than this one! O and Koi means love it's a pet name for those of you who don't know. Let me know if I spelt it wrong. Please keep reviewing I need them! Love you guys that review!

Kim


	8. A new kind of love

A/N OK guys here's chapter 8 but I must warn you. It is a little mushy gushy and there's drama and tears. But I had to find some way to show the drama in this story so be prepared. Thanks for the reviews that I got!

_Recap:_

"_Bye Mommy," she whispered._

"_Bye Koi," She responded smiling and patting her on the head. And with that Sesshoumaru and Rin walked away and Monica smiled after them wiping the tears from her eyes. Kagome ran over to her and held her close as she cried on her shoulder and everyone else stared in mild shock._

Enjoy!

Chapter 8: A new kind of love

Monica gazed out into the forest. She sat perched on a branch thinking about that special demon who had stolen her heart the first time she laid eyes on him (A/N yes you fools its sesshy! Lol) She heard footsteps and looked down to see Inuyasha.

"Hey Yashie," she said smiling at him. Over the days she had grown accustomed to calling him that.

"Hey Mo," he replied. Returning the smile. "Mind if I join ya?" he asked shyly.

"Course not! Common up!" she exclaimed scooting over for him to sit.

"So watcha doin up here?" he asked.

"Nothing just bored," she said turning to him "So did you wanna ask me something?" she asked.

"Well um…kinda yea I'm just gonna come out with it, I think I like you," he said blushing hard.

Monica could only stare and blink.

"Well Yashie, I'm flattered but you're like a brother to me and I don't think anything else would work out. I love you already. And I also love Kaggs and I know she loves you (A/N told you there's a lot of talk about love lol bare with me) I can tell from the way she looks at you. And don't try to tell me otherwise, I've known her since she was a baby and I know about love," she explained.

"Yea I'm sure you do since you're pretty hung up over my brother aren't you," He stated more than asked making her turn a few angry shades of red.

"If my judgment is correct you might even L-L-LO-L-LO,"

"Shut up!" she exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Might even L-L-L-LOOVE HIM!" he yelled laughing at her.

"Shut up!" she yelled again hitting him.

"Now calm down sis, I've seen him staring at you more than once while you slept. I've never seen him stare at anyone like that before or show anyone, besides Rin, that kindness, not even me," he added in a quiet whisper. Monica nodded solemnly, she liked that he called her sis.

"I think he L-L-L-LOVES you too. You should forget about our differences. I don't want to stop you from happiness," he said.

She smiled brightly as tears formed in her eyes.

"Awe common sis don't cry!" he sighed.

"Don't worry koi, tears of joy," she said hugging him. She gasped as he nipped her shoulder with his fangs.

"Don't worry sis this means that you're my sister and anyone who messes with you is ready for a beating," he said laughing as she relaxed again.

"Well your not out of the woods yet koi," she said laughing at him.

"Wha…?"

"Don't play dumb with me hun! I know you love Kagome way more than you would ever like me. I'm telling you from experience don't leave the one you love for the one you like, puppy do you hear me!" she exclaimed.

"Yea sis I hear you," he responded.

"Good because you guys are meant to be and don't you forget no matter what happens I will always love you!" she said smiling and embracing him.

"I love you too," he said holding her close.

At that time Kagome had heard the proclamation of love and seen them hug. She gasped as tears from in her eyes and spilt down her cheeks. She dropped the bowl she was holding, which broke, and stepped back in disbelieve. Monica and Inuyasha looked up at the sound of the bowl and gasped.

"No Kaggs, it's not what it looks like!" Monica cried trying to reason with her.

"I can't believe you! You knew, I told you how I felt! O my Gosh how could you do this to me!" she yelled before turning on her heel and running away leaving Monica and Inuyasha to stare at her retreating form.

"Damn it!" Monica screamed hitting a branch. "This is all my fault!" she said and started to cry.

"No its not, she just misunderstood. We'll just explain to her," he said hugging her and trying to calm her down when he really didn't know what to do. After a little while he had managed to convince Monica to go back to the hut with him so they could talk to Kagome.

Meanwhile…

Kagome ran nonstop to Kaedes hut. When she got there Sango ran up to her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" she asked in panic.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome stuttered.

"What with Kikyou again! I'll kill him!" Sango said in anger.

"No him and Monica, they said they loved each other, then they hugged, right in front of me!" she screamed.

Sango gasped, "Inuyasha and Monica, oh no Kagome you must have misunderstood!"

"NO NO, I DIDN'T! You know what I just have to go home calm down and get my mind straight," she said sighing.

"Ok let me walk you," Sango said.

"No I'll be fine," she said running off towards the well.

Later…

When Monica and Inuyasha returned the whole group glared at them.

"You don't understand!" Monica screamed and fell to her knees in tears. "I love Inuyasha as a brother, he loves me as a sister! Why is that so hard to believe!" she wailed into the ground.

The sudden outburst shocked everyone.

"I could never do that to my best friend and cousin! Do you really think that low of me?" she cried harder.

Everyone began to worry and Sango exchanged a look with Miroku. The look said, _maybe Kagome had the story wrong_.

"Where is she, where is my cousin!" she yelled trying to catch her breath.

"She went home," Sango replied. This brought more commotion from Monica.

Inuyasha finally picked her up off the ground and sat down holding her. He shushed her and tried to calm her tears all the while giving the rest of the group evil glares for reducing his sister to this.

He shushed her and rocked her back and forth as if she was a child. She continued to cry while muttering things like "Why" and "I don't understand" and "why don't they believe me".

"Shush, its ok I believe you," he said kissing her on the forehead and giving the rest of the group angry looks. They stared in awe having never seen him this caring not even to Kagome. It finally hit them that Monica meant a lot to him.

Poor Monica eventually cried herself to sleep but even in her dreams she cried and screamed. That kept Inuyasha awake and he watched over her trying to calm her down all night. He couldn't wait till Kagome returned and his sister would have her peace.

A/N so there you go. Poor Mo, will her suffering ever subside. Anyway I just thought giving Inuyasha and Monica that sister brother relationship was so cute and so necessary. In the next chapter Kagome returns. Will there be more trouble or will she forgive Monica and Inuyasha? REVIEW!! To find out. Thanks you guys.

Kim


	9. Kagome Returns

A/N so here is chapter 9. There is a reunion is this chappie! Yay! There's not much to explain the title says it all Kagome returns.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters because if I did Sesshoumaru would have married a character named Kim and they would have millions of kids (kim is my name! **smiles**!). God I wish I owned sesshy. Enough of my whining.

_Recap:_

Poor Monica eventually cried herself to sleep but even in her dreams she cried and screamed. That kept Inuyasha awake and he watched over her trying to calm her down all night. He couldn't wait till Kagome returned and his sister would have her peace.

Chapter 9: Kagome Returns

Enjoy!

Monica awoke in tears and in Inuyasha's arms. She smiled lovingly at him. He was so cute when he slept. She lightly traced his features and kissed his forehead. She watched as the twin suns opened and settled on her.

"O sis your up," he said smiling at her.

"Yea," she yawned. "But I barely had any sleep," she said stretching.

"Yea neither did I, you where tossing and crying in your sleep and you kinda kept me awake," he said yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"O my gosh, I'm so sorry koi!" she exclaimed apologetically.

"Don't worry bout it sis, I know you had a rough night," he said standing up and helping her up too.

"Common Puppy, lets go get some breakfast," she said as both of their stomachs growled their approval.

"Now you're speaking my language," Inuyasha said laughing and following her.

In one of Monica's bags she found a few packs of ramen and took them out.

"Look what I found puppy," she said waving them in his face.

"Yessss!" he exclaimed. She laughed and started to make them.

"Yashie, go get everyone and tell them breakfast is ready!" she said.

"Ok Nica!" he said taking off.

_Nica? Only Yashie would think of a nickname like that. Haha the last four letters of my name, that's priceless! I'll make sure he's the only one that ever calls me that. _She thought to her self.

Inuyasha returned shortly with the rest of the group who sat down quickly and quietly. She dished out the food and took her place silently. The tension hung thick in the air until Shippou spoke.

"Auntie, I'm sorry for not believing you!" he exclaimed running full speed towards her. He was stopped midway with a bonk on the head from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Why'd you do that!" she snapped at him. Inuyasha cringed at the sound of his full name from her lips. She only called him that when she was mad. Rolling her eyes Monica picked up the crying Shippou and held him close.

"Its ok love, Auntie forgives you," she said hugging him and glaring at Inuyasha.

Suddenly Inuyasha caught Kagome's scent in the air.

"Puppy, you smell Kagome too?" she said turning to him. At least he knew she wasn't still mad at him. Everyone was mildly surprised by the pet name. Usually Inuyasha got mad when anybody called him anything but his real name but obviously Monica was an exception.

Inuyasha nodded and replied, " I'm gonna go get her and bring her back."

He was happy she was here. Now he could finally talk to her and give his sister relief. Monica nodded her approval and he raced of towards the well.

When he arrived Kagome had just climbed out of the well and was dusting herself off. She looked up and yelped in surprise before tensing.

"Don't talk to me, Inuyasha," she said walking by him. She was stopped when Inuyasha, who was aggravated and did not have time for her foolishness, grabbed her arm.

"Look woman, I do not have time for your games. Do you have any idea what you put Monica through!" he exploded taking all his frustration out on her and tightening his grip on her arm making her gasp in surprise and pain. She had never heard him speak in that tone or seen him that angry.

"No, and why should I care!" she snapped back.

"Because she's your cousin and you love her," Inuyasha informed her matter-of-factly.

"Well cousins don't do what she did to me," she retorted childishly.

"What, what did she do huh, HUH!" he said shaking her. " YOUR REALLY GONNA HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO ME BECAUSE APPARENTLY I DON'T UNDERSTAND! FOR SOME STRANGE REASON, I DON'T UNDERSTAND. See… you don't even know what she did, BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He screamed in a rage of fury. Kagome was frozen in shock as tears began to form in her eyes. She could see his eyes slowly turning red but she could also see he was trying to keep it under control.

"You have no idea what you put Monica through last night," he said his normal voice returning. "I spent the whole night awake trying to calm her tears. DO YOU KNOW," he took a deep breath. "Do you know she cried the whole night? She had nightmares!" he exclaimed.

"O my, Inuyasha I swear I didn't know!" Kagome replied.

"Yea well now you do!" he responded.

"Well…" Kagome stammered. "What about what you guys put me through!" Kagome exclaimed trying to make it about her.

"Kagome this isn't about you. It ain't my fault you eavesdropped and got the story wrong, I mean who does that? Who eavesdrops and gets the story wrong!? If your gonna eavesdrop at least know what your talking about for goodness sake!" he retorted.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked stupidly which served to only further anger the half-demon.

"Don't you understand, I love her like a sister, she loves me like a brother, do you really think she would do that to you! Some relationship you have if you can't even trust her! I don't know if she'll every forgive you. I mean if I was her I wouldn't. You are so lucky that she is kind-hearted and forgiving that she'll probably forgive you," Inuyasha informed her.

"O my gosh! I can't believe this I am such a bitch!"

"Tell me about it," Inuyasha said receiving a glare from Kagome.

"I have to find her!" she exclaimed running off closely followed by Inuyasha.

When they arrived Kagome saw Monica perched in Inuyasha's favorite tree staring into the distance as she often did.

"MO!" Kagome yelled the drawing the young beauty's attention.

"O Kaggs," she said sadly. "Look before you yell at me let me explain!" she cried out frantically.

"No don't! Its ok Inuyasha explained everything. If anybodies wrong it's me for not believing my own cousin who's like a sister to me. I betrayed your trust and jumped to conclusions and for that I truly am sorry. Inuyasha made me see how I have created wholes in our relationship and proved how little I trust you. I hope you can find it somewhere in that big heart of yours to forgive me," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks and Monica continued to stare into the distance.

"I really want to Kagome," she said using her full name seriously. "But it's not that easy, I love you so much and finding out you don't trust me has hurt me so deeply. I really have to think about it," she said sighing and turning to her cousin.

"Please Monica, I am begging you, I don't want to loose your love!" she cried falling to her knees in tears. Monica immediately hoped down from the tree and embraced her little cousin.

"Little one you could never loose my love, we just have to rebuild that trust again," she explained.

"I will work as hard as I can to regain your trust! I will never let you down again!" Kagome cried in her cousin's arms.

"I know little one, I know," Monica replied resting her head on her shoulder.

Inuyasha smiled from a distance "Reunited again," he whispered.

A/N I know I know it's a lot different from what you expected. I was thinking of Kagome forgives Monica and Inuyasha and life goes on. Then I realized she didn't do nuttin! So I reversed it! IT WAS GOOD RIGHT! Smiles to self A good writer always surprises the readers. Lol Anyway keep coming at me with those reviews God knows I love them, In the next chapter Monica does some of that good old Latin dancing. What happens when Sesshy stumbles open her shaking her stuff? What could that amount to? Stay tuned to find out and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Sesshy: Where am I in the story? I thought you loved me wtf!

Kim: Calm your sexy ass down I do love you you'll be in the next chapter did you not read the author's note?

Sesshy: o

Kim: Stupid sexy demon Lords think they can smart mouth everyone DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM

Sesshy: **glares at her **yea

Kim: GOOD CUZ IM MOTHA FUCKIN KIM u hear dat **slaps him**

Sesshy: WTF

Kim: Do you wanna die in the story!

Sesshy: NO

Kim: Then speak when spoken too

Sesshy: **rolls eyes**

Inuyasha: haha I'm in the story more than you and Monica loves me more than you and so does kim **sticks out tongue**

Sesshy: get a life

Inuyasha: o you mean one of those things you don't have

Kim: oooooooo **high fives Inuyasha** he told you don't let him talk to you like that sesshy!

They start fighting 

Kim looks scared :um.. please REVIEW! Stop that you ignant bastards your gonna break the BOOM CRASH…

Sesshy and Inuyasha: HE DID IT!

Kim: UGH!!!

**MUAHZ**

Kim


	10. Dancing Godess

A/N I'm sorry for not updating in more than a year but it's just hard to have any free time during the school year. Now its summer so I'm free!! Please forgive me fans I got some great chapters coming up :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters because if I did Sesshoumaru would have married a character named Kim and they would have millions of kids (kim is my name! **smiles**!). God I wish I owned sesshy. Enough of my whining.

_Recap:_

"_Little one you could never loose my love, we just have to rebuild that trust again," she explained._

_"I will work as hard as I can to regain your trust! I will never let you down again!" Kagome cried in her cousin's arms._

_"I know little one, I know," Monica replied resting her head on her shoulder._

_Inuyasha smiled from a distance "Reunited again," he whispered._

Chapter 10: Dancing Godess

Enjoy!

Monica smiled in her sleep and muttered something incoherent. She was having a very good dream…

_Mo's Dream_

_ Monica closed her eyes, the steaminess of the hot springs made her drowsy. She sunk deeper into the hot spring, her wet hair sticking to her and her lips parted in a way that would make any man drool. She signed leaning her head back and dosing off. She suddenly sensed a presence, a familiar one at that. Her body protested as she forced her eyes open and they settled on the demon that had been haunting her thoughts. She blinked about twice before blushing lightly realizing his and her own nakedness. She finally took a second to feast her eyes on the gorgeous god-like body before her. His long silver hair stuck to his wet body and he had a well-defined chest as well as arms and muscles. He also had smooth well-defined abs. Everything beyond his waist was hidden from her. She blushed, glad that her knee length hair covered most of her body from him._

_She watched in awe as Sesshomaru walked closer to her, hair flipped back and his golden eyes staring into her hazel ones. Without a word he leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. To him her lips were soft yet firm. He wanted to taste more of her. He teased her lips with his tongue silently asking for entrance. She hesitantly opened her mouth and he explored every part of it ravishing in her taste. Her hot mouth was sweet yet tart and he loved it. He held the back of her head and deepened the kiss causing her too moan as they're tongues danced. After what seemed like minutes he pulled away to let them breath. He took this time to run his hands through her long hair and breathe in her intoxicating scent. He then slowly traced her demon markings making her shudder and moan his name under her breath. That only fueled him on and he proceeded to flick his dog-like tongue along each stripe slowly and kiss the star on her fore head lovingly. _

_He picked her up and walked, with her in his arms, to the shore. He set her down and wasted no time climbing on top of her, his large body shielding her from the outside world. As he leaned down to kiss her, his silver hair mixed with her mostly black hair. Once again their tongues were battling for dominance. Monica had become a lot bolder and took control, her tongue touching every part of his mouth. Finally, they both separated for much needed air. Sesshomaru took this opportunity to feast on Monica's neck._

"_Ugh, Sess…more…please!" she cried arching her neck to give him more access. He complied lowering his head to suck on a pert nipple. _

"_Yes," she moaned fingers entangled in his silver hair. She moaned again when he bit down drawing blood before sucking again. He switched over its twin giving it the same treatment. Her arousal was flooding his senses and he wanted nothing more than to roughly take her so that she was screaming his name and writhing beneath him, beginning for release. However he knew that would hurt her so instead he would take his time to make it memorable. Using two fingers he opened her folds and massaged her love button. Her eyes flew open at the very intimate touch. _

"_Sesshomaru! O gods yes!" she screamed as he continued his assault on her clit. "Please take me, make me yours!" she begged. With a smile Sesshomaru nodded and slipped a finger into her opening…_

End dream 

Monica awoke sweaty and horny.

"What a dream!" she growled careful not to wake the others. It was dreams like that that dropped her down to Miroku's level. _It's hot as hell_, she thought noticing that her PJ's were soaked with sweat, _eww this is so unsanitary, _she added. The sun was rising so she climbed out of her sleeping bag and stretched. Looking around she noticed that everyone was still asleep. She could sense Inuyasha in a tree nearby.

"Yashie," she whispered quietly enough not to wake anyone but loud enough for Inuyasha's sensitive ears to hear her.

"What is it sis?" he asked sounding very drowsy.

"I'm going to the hot springs. I'll be back soon," she informed him.

"Don't take too long and be care (yawn) ful," he answered before his eyes closed.

"Sure koi," she whispered although she knew she was unheard.

Sniffing out a hot spring nearby she grabbed her bag of clothes and took off following her nose. Shedding her sweaty clothes she dove in and came back up, fingers running through long black hair with red streaks. She sunk in let out a sigh, and began to cleanse her body and shampoo her hair. When she felt clean enough she stepped out and changed to her dog form. With a typical dog shake, she dried her self off in a couple of seconds. When she was completely dry she changed back to her regular self and rubbed on some lotion. Then she put on a pair of jeans capris and a white belly shirt. Hooking her two swords to her favorite belt with an M on it she smiled. She hadn't been strapped like this in a while. She had sparred innocently with Inuyasha, showed him her battle form and all that good stuff but, since she had arrived in this era her two favorite swords had not been used. But now she was excited because for first time in two days they would be able to travel! She would finally get to see more of this era! And to add to her excitement if she was lucky they may even run into Sesshomaru. Smiling she took out a mirror, brushed her hair and applied some light make up. _Gotta look good for Sesshy,_ she thought to herself. When she was done she headed back to camp. Upon arriving she saw everyone sitting patiently.

"Common sis, we've been waiting for you!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Monica noticed how all eyes fell on Inuyasha. _They must still be getting used to the nicknames haha_, she thought with a smile.

"Calm down puppy, just let me grab a bite and we can get going," Monica responded calmly. Her voice managed to soothe him slightly so he wasn't as anxious.

"O.k. but hurry because Kagome senses a jewel shard," he replied.

"All right koi," she said slurping down her noodles.

"I'm ready!" she exclaimed a few minutes later.

"Good, hurry up and get on my back," Inuyasha said the anxiety returning. Monica glanced around and her eyes met Kagome's for a moment. The pain in her eyes was undeniable.

"Actually koi, I wanted to run in my dog form!" she said excitedly.

"Whatever then, get on Kagome," he said giving Monica an awkward glance.

"Common Yashie, I'll race ya!" she said transforming into her dog demon form. Her eyes turned red and she became a large black dog with red stripes and a red tipped tail.

She tapped Inuyasha lightly with he large paw and with that she was off.

"Oh no ya don't!" Inuyasha growled charging after her followed by Kilala, who was carrying the others.

Finally Monica slowed her pace and barked at Inuyasha.

"O yea," he responded. "Which way is the Jewel Shard?" he asked Kagome.

"That way," Kagome said pointing to her right. Monica nodded her big black head and took off again in that direction. After a few long strides she stopped quickly and returned to her human form.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing just that _thing_," Monica responded pointing to the demon in front of them.

"O this is too easy," Inuyasha responded letting Kagome off of his back and flexing his claws.

"No! Please koi, let me," she said smirking at the demon. "Disc of death!" she growled as a razor sharp disc appeared in her open palm made of pure energy. With a graceful back flip she hurled it in the demons direction cutting of his head. She faked a yawn, walked to the demon, and reached in its neck pulling out two jewel shards.

"Wow he must have been very weak to have two Jewel Shards and still be weak," she said chuckling.

"You said it," Inuyasha responded as she tossed him the Jewel Shards.

"Puppy do you sense Naraku anywhere?" Monica asked him glancing around.

"No why?" he asked.

"Umm, no reason," she responded shuffling her feet. Inuyasha glared at her not believing her. She tried to avoid his gaze but she couldn't and she gave up. "Fine then!" she exclaimed tossing her arms up in defeat. "I feel like he's been watching me," she whispered.

Inuyasha pulled her chin up so that she met his worried eyes. "Sis, don't worry you're safe he won't touch you," he reassured her.

"Thanks koi, now I gotta go practice see ya'll later!" she hollered grabbing her bag and taking off.

Inuyasha let out a sigh as his eyes followed her retreating form. _Be careful sis,_ he thought. He flinched slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder but relaxed when he realized who it was.

"She'll be fine Inuyasha she's very capable of protecting her self," Kagome said sensing his concern.

"Yea, I know I know but I can't help it," he said. "But anyway lets set up camp, she'll meet up wit us later," he added. With one final glance in the direction Monica went they began looking for a place to set up.

Monica ran until she reached a clearing. _Perfect. _She changed into a red leotard that left little to the imagination, and a skirt that didn't do much better but it flared! The leotard was red with flames and the skirt was gold. Then she strapped on golden stiletto pumps that had red flames on them. (A/N sooo sexay!) Smiling she removed her long wavy hair from its ponytail and took out her portable boom box. Switching the song to a Latin one she began to stretch.

Not too far off Sesshomaru had smelt her unique scent. He told Jaken to stay with Rin and left following it. It wasn't too long before he found her at the clearing. Choosing not to intrude he watched from a nearby bush. He didn't know was he was hiding but right now he didn't care, he was content just watching her in awe. She was so focused she didn't sense him. He watched in fascination as she stretched and in more amazement at the clothes and shoes she wore. He knew she wasn't one to cover up her delicious body but the shoes were an interesting touch. He'd seen demon and human females wear high heels but never like that. The shoes Monica wore were almost dangerous. He hoped and prayed to the heavens to never be struck down with one. What really confused him was the small plastic object next to her that produced noise. The noise however had a rhythm and beat to it although it was one he had never heard. _I'll ask her about it later._ Right now his thoughts were focused on the dancing godess before him.

Monica had finished stretching and had begun to tap her feet listening and trying to pick up the fast paced beat. After she caught it she began a basic back and forth movement.

"Front step chachacha back step chachacha," she murmured to herself. "Now add the hips and get down," she said rolling her hips as the skirt twirled giving the basic step a Latin flare. "Now mix it up," she whispered. Instead of the basic cha-cha she was now kicking her right foot front, then to the side, then she'd take it back and cross her left foot over it. She repeated the same step with the left foot. She laughed in enjoyment, oblivious to her admirer.

She slowed down a proceeded to do a Latin walk, you know hips and all that, over and around her imaginary partner. Monica raised her arms so that her and her imaginary partner were now in the position for the tango. Front and back, front and back she danced. Then she began to spin around her partner faster and faster hair flying. When her spinning slowed Sesshomaru was surprised she was not dizzy. She then dove through her imaginary partners and landing off a backhand spring. Monica spun around two more times before landing in a split.

Sesshomaru wouldn't be surprised if he were drooling at that moment. She was like a dancing sex machine and he wanted her so bad. She had now gotten out of the split and walked over to her bag. Picking out a bottle of water she drank it not caring as some spilled on her already sweaty body. Her hair clung to her and she was breathing hard. Her movements had left Sesshomaru amazed, confused, lustful, and hard all at once. He growled under his breath as his aching need made it self known. _Deal with it later, _he thought to himself. He barely noticed as Monica walked over to the bush he was hiding behind. Smiling down at him she stood with one hand on her hip faking mad.

"Now now Sesshy, why are you hiding and spying on me knowing how much I've missed you!" she exclaimed, amusement evident in her voice. She watched as the culprit slowly rose guilty as charged with one hand lightly scratching his head in embarrassment. He looked so kawaii and Monica had to fight the urge to squeal. Before he could explain himself he was tackled to the ground by an over excited Monica and was now being straddled by her.

"Sesshy!" She cried embracing him and laying her head on his chest letting the beating of his heart soothe the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm so happy you're here with me, lately I've been feeling like Naraku is after me. He's been haunting my dreams," she said meeting his gaze in an adorable pout.

"What do you mean, koi?" he asked with concern. The lust in his eyes had now been replaced with worry. Though he hadn't forgotten that the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on was straddling him half-naked, all that mattered now was reassuring her that she was safe as he ran her fingers through her tangled hair and breathed in the scent he hadn't smelled it what seemed like an eternity. She sighed as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer and continued to speak.

"Whenever I'm alone a feel his presence. I can never smell him but a feel him," she whispered shivering as she remembered being in the hot springs and thinking she heard him. Instantly Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her and kissed the star on her forehead.

"Do not fear. I will give my life before I let him harm you," he stated firmly brushing his lips against hers for a moment.

"Thank you," she said relaxing in his arms.

"I love you Monica," he whispered in her ear making her smile.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru," she whispered back blinking away tears. Those simple words, his fingers through her hair, his body against hers, and his strong heartbeat slowly lulled her into a peaceful slumber, which she hadn't had in a while.

"Sleep love," he said quietly kissing her again. When he said he'd give her his life he'd meant every word of it. He tightened his hold on her and closed his eyes slipping into a deep sleep with his love.

Kim: They are so kawaii!!

Sesshy: why am I such a pervert.

Kim: because you are

Sesshy: no I'm not, I am the lord of the western lands what business do I have hiding behind a bush and watching some female prance around.

Monica: I'm not just some female you love me!

Kim: umm noo he loves me

Monica: then why did he just tell me he loved me!!

Kim: because I'm not in the story baka!

Monica: O O

Kim: yeaaa… but you can have Yashie

Monica: eww he's like my brother

Kim: In the story he is outside of that it's WHATEVER

Monica: ook

**Inuyasha bursts through the door butt naked holding a bottle of lube.**

Inuyasha: Finally Monica, YOUR MINE.

**Monica screams and runs in circles around Kim and sesshy followed by **_**still naked**_** Inuyasha.**

Kim: Alright this is just freaky…..um…REVIEW PLEASE!

Monica: AHHHHH!!


	11. The Battle part 1

A/N Here is Chapter 11. Isn't it funny that it was 11 pages? It might be a little limey but depends on how you look at it. Sooo w/e lol. There's going to be a battle scene in this chapter but I'm not that good at battle scenes. I'm trying :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters because if I did Sesshomaru would have married a character named Kim and they would have millions of kids (kim is my name! **smiles**!). God I wish I owned sesshy. Enough of my whining.

_Recap:_

"_I love you Monica," he whispered in her ear making her smile._

_"I love you too, Sesshomaru," she whispered back blinking away tears. Those simple words, his fingers through her hair, his body against hers, and his strong heartbeat slowly lulled her into a peaceful slumber, which she hadn't had in a while._

"Sleep love," he said quietly kissing her again. When he said he'd give her his life he'd meant every word of it. He tightened his hold on her and closed his eyes slipping into a deep sleep with his love.

Chapter 11: The Battle

Enjoy!

Sesshomaru eyes were fixed on Monica's sleeping form. He wanted to wake her up so he could see those beautiful eyes but decided against it. She needed the peaceful sleep that she hadn't had in a while. It took a moment for Sesshomaru to realize that Monica was mumbling. _So she talks in her sleep, this should be interesting_, he thought.

"Mmm, Sesshy please, more!" she mumbled. _O so she's dreaming about me_, he thought with a smirk. "Take me, make me yours," she moaned.

After about 3 minutes of her moaning and groaning for him, Sesshomaru was hard and very curious as to what his dream self was doing to her that was making her make those delicious sounds.

"Monica," Sesshomaru whispered softly. "Monica wake up," he whispered again in her ear.

Tired hazel eyes opened to meet smiling gold ones which were so unique yet so similar to each other.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered softly nipping at her ear.

"Morning love," she responded suppressing a moan as he continued his assault on her ear.

"You where talking in your sleep," he said with a smirk.

"O," she responded blushing as she remembered her dream.

"You must have had a good dream. Care to share?" he asked. Monica mumbled something incoherent and blushed deeper. Then she closed her eyes. After a few seconds of silence Sesshomaru was confused.

"Open your mind, let me in," she whispered. Monica, being a mix of sayain and demon, had gained powers from both species. She had also gained powers that neither species had. One of them was telepathy. She rarely used it because it took to much focus. If she ever tried to use it in battle she'd be cut down before she could even enter the persons mind. In addition the person had to be willing to connect with her. Now she was planning to show Sesshomaru her dream hoping it would save her some embarrassment.

When the dream ended Monica let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and opened her eyes. To her surprise she was now staring into golden eyes that were darkened with lust.

"You know, that could be arranged," he whispered in her ear, his voice laden with lust. Monica's whole body tingled when she heard his tone.

"Really?" she asked playing along, her tone matching his own. She moaned as his mouth latched onto her ear again nipping and sucking.

"So I take it you slept well," he said in-between sucks.

"Yes wonderfully best sleep I've had since-" she said stopping abruptly, which made Sesshomaru stop his assault on her ear.

"Since what?" he asked in a tone that demanded an answer.

"Since…the incident," she said avoiding his questioning gaze.

"What incident?" he asked trying to hold in the anger that was threatening to seep into his voice.

" I am not supposed to speak of it," she said her voice cracking.

Sesshomaru had had enough. Why wouldn't she tell him? He grabbed her chin, not enough to hurt her, but enough to make her flinch in surprise and forced her to look him in the eye.

"I love you Monica. Nothing you tell me will ever change that. I will never judge you because of your experiences," he said.

Then he swooped down at caught her lips in a kiss that held so much tenderness and love that it brought tears to her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I was raped when I was 8," she said softly eyes downcast.

"Who!" Sesshomaru growled. He wanted to track down that person and rip of his head. She met his fiery gaze for a moment before bursting into more tears.

"It was so long ago…and I was so young I-I-I DON'T REMEMBER!" she exclaimed through her sobs.

Sesshomaru held her trembling form as close to him as possible and ran his fingers through her hair in a successful attempt to calm her down.

"You must think I'm impure. Robbed of my innocence at 8," she mumbled into his chest.

"You are as pure as an angel. You were taken advantage of, it is not your fault," he said kissing the star on her forehead which made her shudder because it was very sensitive.

"Thank you," she whispered while he sucked on her neck drawing a moan from her.

He buried his head in her neck and breathed in her spicy, sweet, and intoxicating scent that reminded him of peppermint candy. (A/N idk if they had those in that time but who cares!) He smiled and nuzzled her neck sitting up slightly so that her legs were now wrapped around his waist. (A/N she already changed out of what she was wearing in the last chapter. Now she has the capris and the belly shirt on.) She smiled back and nuzzled his neck too taking in his strong masculine scent. Sesshomaru leaned up for a kiss, teasing her lips with his tongue so that she would open her mouth for him. She moaned as their tongues rubbed together leaving a pool in her stomach, which grew when Sesshomaru grinded into her making them both moan.

Meanwhile…

It was the next morning and Inuyasha was frantic as to why his sister had not returned from her practice last night.

"What if Naraku got to her…damn that bastard!" he exclaimed in panic.

"Inuyasha calm down. Monica can handle herself she's very powerful, we went through this." Kagome reminded him.

"Well she's still my little sister and I'm going to find her and make sure she knows that!" (A/n in human years Monica is 17, Inuyasha is 19, Kagome is 16 idk how old Monica and Inuyasha would be in demon years) he yelled running towards her scent followed by an annoyed Kagome and the rest of the group.

Somewhere along the way he began to smell two scents. He new one was Monica's but the other…

"Sesshomaru!" he growled running even faster.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled trying to keep up. "Inuyasha, SIT!" she finally yelled huffing and puffing. (A/N I tried not to make her sit him that much b/c I get so mad the way that ho uses her powers for EVIL!)

Inuyasha was instantly planted face first in the ground. Miroku twitched in the background. _That had to hurt_,he thought to himself. Inuyasha got up and began throwing curses at Kagome who only yelled back and sat him more.

Not too far away Sesshomaru and Monica were beginning to hear the yelling. Recognizing the familiar sounds Monica let out a laugh. She climbed of Sesshomaru and walked towards the sounds gesturing for him to follow. He complied, eyes fixed on her ass she walked away. (A/N Sesshy, Sesshy, Sesshy, you never seize to amaze me)

When they finally reached the group Sesshomaru quickly regained his composure fixing his cold mask back in place.

"Kaggs, give my poor puppy a break!" Monica exclaimed in amusement drawing all eyes on her.

"Mo!" Kagome cried embracing her cousin.

"Sis?" Inuyasha managed to mumble from his place in the dirt.

He leaped up and ran to hug her ignoring Sesshomarus' possessive growl.

"Sis, we were looking for you!" he finally said letting her go. _Sis, _Sesshomaru pondered in silence. _Maybe they have developed a sibling like relationship. Hmm judging from the pack bite on her shoulder. _

Inuyasha, who had just noticed his brothers' presence, turned towards him and glared daggers receiving a cold glare in response. Monica simply rolled her eyes at their childishness. Suddenly, Inuyasha leaned in and sniffed her. He smelt Sesshomaru all over her so he could guess they were together all night but he did not smell sex. _Thank the gods! _He thought looking up to the sky. There was nothing worse than knowing your little sister just had sex with your older brother. He opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut when he noticed Monica's pleading gaze. She too took that moment to thank Kami that Inuyasha had kept his mouth shut. She smiled appreciatively at him and tackled him in a bear hug, attacking him with tickles. He tried to stifle his laughter but to no avail.

Everyone was surprised to her the deep laugh coming from the almost always angry Inuyasha. Surprisingly enough no one had ever heard him laugh. Even Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow. Kagome let a smile spread across her face as she watched. She couldn't remember ever seeing him this happy. Monica was good for him and she was glad she brought her.

"I know your ticklish puppy!" she exclaimed laughing as he burst into a fit of giggles and writhed around trying to escaped her hands.

"Sis common, this is embarrassing, STOOP!" he cried.

Finally she stopped but not before kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair affectionately. Then she winked at him and blew him a kiss. O yea the gods were definitely out to get him today. He rolled his eyes trying to hide his blush as all eyes fell on him. He glared at all of them daring them to laugh or say a word. They were all smart enough to keep their mouths shut. He stood up with Monica's help. Monica set to work brushing of his haori and muttering things about always having to take care of him. Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes and marched up to Sesshomaru.

"If you ever, ever hurt her in anyway shape or form, I will hunt you down like the dog you are and kill you myself," he growled which made everyone but Sesshomaru cower in fear. Sesshomaru stared at him for a couple of moments before walking past him and towards Monica with a slight nod of his head.

Standing in front of Monica he whispered, "Are you going to travel with Rin and I?"

She sighed deeply. "Hun, you have no idea how much I want to, but I can't leave Kagome or Inuyasha or anyone else. They're my friends," she replied laying her head on his chest. "But you should travel with us-" she stopped when she heard him growl. "Please…for me love, I'm scared Naraku will come get me," she whispered childishly fidgeting with his robes. She beamed up at him when she heard his deep chuckle.

"Alright, I will accompany you to insure your safety. I would not give him the satisfaction," he said which made her giggle and kiss him.

In the background Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "O.K love birds!" he yelled. "Are you comin' or what we've got ground to cover and Kagome senses a shard!" he exclaimed picking Kagome up too fast for her taste, which got him, sat. (A/N That bitch is evil!)

Inuyasha got up annoyed. "Fine bitch you can walk!" he growled taking off in the general direction of the demonic aura, which may have held a jewel shard.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled after him but he didn't turn back.

"Awe common Yashie!" Monica shouted also. Still no response. "Well Kaggs I think you went too far this time," she said matter-of-factly. Kagome sighed and nodded her agreement hanging her head. "Common," She said bending over.

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"Get on! Chop Chop! Time is jewel shards!" Monica exclaimed.

"O right," she said hopping on Monica's back. Kilala had already taken off after Inuyasha with Shippou, Miroku, and Sango. Monica leaped up and had to decide whether to fly or just jump from treetop to treetop. Flying took to much energy so jumping it was. She followed Kilala with Sesshomaru right behind her.

When they landed Monica growled and let Kagome off her back. The smell of Naraku was undeniable.

Inuyasha was already engaged in a battle. Well actually it looked like just play for Naraku, who was evading every swing of Inuyasha's sword. They came in time to see the backlash wave hurled back at him. Inuyasha barely missed it but not in time to dodge one of Naraku's tentacles to the head. It sent him straight back into a tree almost knocking him out.

"Puppy!" Monica cried running to cradle his head followed by an even more panicked Kagome. "Puppy? Koi speak to me!" Monica yelled shaking him.

"He should be fine Mo! I think he just got the wind knocked out of him." Kagome said, her voice quivering.

"Mo!" he gasped needing air.

"Yes koi, I'm here!" she whispered holding him tighter and stroking his hair, not caring as the blood that was pouring from the back of his head stained her hand.

"Don't let him take you from us, sis!" he whispered before taking a deep breath and passing out.

Monica gasped what did her puppy mean? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks…well actually he hit her along with the meaning of Inuyasha's words. Naraku hit her too sending her spiraling back into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked worry laced in his voice.

"Yea, just stunned," she said shaking her head and standing up. She closed her eyes and focused her energy taping into her battle form. What looked like red flames engulfed her and when they died down there stood Monica, the element of fire. Blood red eyes snapped open and glared daggers at Naraku. Flaming red hair surrounded her. Her markings glowed, her clothes changed, claws and fangs extended. Naraku was now staring at a beautiful full-blooded demon.

"Hmm," he said out loud. She growled and shuddered at the lust in his voice. She miscalculated his movements when he charged at her barely giving her enough time to jump back. And she certainly miscalculated his movements when he slapped her with a tentacle knocking her off her feet. In pure rage she yelled "FLAMES OF FURY!" setting his baboon pelt on fire, forcing him to rip it of in fear of being burned alive. He had quite an urge to stop drop and roll but settled for ripping it off instead. (A/N How funny would that have been the most evil being alive stop dropping a rolling lmao, what a visually! on with the story)

Monica gasped. This was no puppet, it was the real deal. Naraku the one who had done so much evil to her friends was standing in front of her. Needless to say she was speechless. How could someone so evil be so beautiful? His long black wavy hair framed his face and scarlet eyes burned into her soul. _Snap out of it_. She told her self. _He may be gorgeous but he is evil._ Nodding her head in agreement she got to her feet.

"FIRE WHIP!" she yelled holding out her hand. In seconds a whip purely made of fire was in her hands. She charged, whipping it at Naraku many times. Naraku dodged it every time except for one, which set a tentacle on fire. Angrily he ripped it off.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was near by ready to jump in at anytime if he was needed. _Why would Naraku come all the way here in person just to fight? Unless Inuyasha was right and he really does want to take Monica._ _I will die before I let that happen._ Sesshomaru thought, turning back to the battle when Naraku began to speak.

"I underestimated you Monica," he said in a deep baritone. "I should have known you had powers the likes of which I had never seen before," he added.

"Thanks for the compliment but you haven't seen anything yet," she shouted tossing away her fire whip. Again she focused her energy and a new weapon formed in her hands. "I call this one my fire sword!" she shouted. "ENJOY!" she added charging at him yet again. She liked the fire sword more, it was more precise than the fire whip. How much damage could a sword made of fire possible do? More than you would ever think that's for sure.

Naraku was getting tired of this. All he was doing was dodging her attacks. He knocked her back with a tentacle making her drop the fire sword.

"Grrr, THAT'S IT!" she cried. "DISC OF DEATH!" she yelled as it formed in her hand. With a graceful back flip she hurled it in his direction. He ducked but was surprised when it came back cutting him in half.

"Yes!" she exclaimed thinking it was over. Wrong again. Naraku's body reattached again. It was like nothing ever happened.

"Wh-What are you!" she shouted.

"Indestructible. To kill me you'd have to destroy my heart. My heart is not in my body." he responded coolly.

"Fine then." She stood up. Now it was time for an energy attack. "FIRE BALLS!" she yelled. In second's balls of fire revolved around her. She leaped in the air and hurled many at him. There were too many and he couldn't dodge them all. He focused his power and put up a shield. When the smoke cleared her eyes widened.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had just regained consciousness. Kagome was desperately trying to stop him from charging into battle again.

"Inuyasha you can't you don't have enough energy!" she cried in panic. "Please don't." she whispered choking on a sob.

Inuyasha heard the desperation in her voice. He turned around and met her tearful eyes and then quickly looked elsewhere. There was too much emotion in her eyes for him to bear.

"I have to help her," he said with determination. "I made a promise to her, I made a promise to myself, and I made a promise to your mom," he added a little quieter.

"What?" Kagome asked obviously confused.

"It was the day I came to get you after you left," Inuyasha said. "When I got there…"

_Flashback_

It had been almost two days and the group hadn't traveled at all. They couldn't without Kagome. She had missed her family and friends so she left to spend time at home. She also hated sleeping on the ground in a sleeping bag and not being able to bathe for more than one day. Monica, however, wanted to stay. She was a nature freak, the kind that loved sleeping on the ground surrounded by trees and bathing out in the open.

"When is that girl planning on coming back," Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

"If you want her back so bad go get her," Monica said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"I don't want her back all she'll do is sit. But we need her if we wanna go anywhere," Inuyasha protested.

"Yashie, just go get her my goodness. I wanna travel as much as you," she said annoyance slipping into he tone.

"You go."

"No, I wanna stay here, you go."

"It's your house," Inuyasha whined.

"But you always go get her, she's expecting you not me," Monica exclaimed.

"I don't wanna."

"Fine we'll shoot for it."

"What?"

"It's a game from my era. It's called rock, paper, scissors," she said and began explaining the game to him. "Rock beats scissors, scissors beats paper, and paper beats rock. Easy right?" she said and Inuyasha nodded. "Best 2/3 wins." And so they played.

"Rock, paper, scissors shoot. Paper beats rock," Monica said. "Rock paper scissors shoot. Rock beats scissors, I win go get her," she exclaimed triumphantly.

"You suck," Inuyasha growled.

"I love you too, puppy," she stated with a smile. And with that Inuyasha jumped through the well to bring Kagome back.

He walked into the house and was greeted with the smell of dinner. His stomach instantly growled but he ignored it. Walking into the kitchen he saw Kagome's mother.

"Good evening Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha greeted her with a bow.

"Hello Inuyasha, how are you?" she asked smiling brightly.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Wonderful thank you for asking. Kagome should be down in about 15 minutes she's enjoying a shower right now," she said gesturing for him to sit.

"All right."

"How is Monica?"

"She's fine she wanted me to tell you she loves you and she misses you."

"Well you tell her the same. You know I worry a lot about her. Her being 1/3 sayain, 1/2 demon, and 1/6 human, she is an odd mix and is always sought after. Whether it is to kill her because she is a mutt, if you will, or to study her because she is such a powerful mix," she said with a sigh.

"I understand. I am a half-breed too so people are always trying to get rid of me because they see me as an abomination. You don't need to worry though because I vow to protect her no matter what. She is like a sister to me," he said placing a hand over hers.

"Thank you Inuyasha. That puts me at ease," she said. Smiling she placed her other hand over his and gave it a squeeze. "It means a lot."

End Flashback

"Now do you see why I have to do this?" he asked Kagome who nodded in response. Kneeling before her he placed a hand on her cheek and brushed away her tears. He placed a gentle kiss on her blush-stained cheek and then picked up his sword and charged at Naraku. "WIND SCAR!" he yelled. Naraku did not see that coming and was blown back. He managed to leap up and wrap a tentacle around Monica's neck.

After about 5 seconds darkness enveloped her and she slipped into unconsciousness oblivious to the cries of her friends.

Kim: O LORDIE!

Sesshy: O O

Inu: O O

Kim: I'm sorry but it had to be done

Sesshy: How could you!?

Kim: Who asked you? shut your mouth

Sesshy: touché

Kim: **glares at him **Do you remember what I said last time

Sesshy: **thinks really hard**…NO

Kim: Corner!

Sesshy: What?

Kim: go to the corner you are in a time out MISTER

Sesshy: For what

Kim: for making me feel bad

Sesshy: this is ridiculous

Kim: I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that you want to repeat it

Sesshy: the corners good.

**Walks off to the corner**

Kim: Yashie, you know what to do!

Inuyasha: Make sure you review view view!


End file.
